


Frustration

by Hillyloveswriting



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angry Kurt, Bad Boy Kurt, Bad Boy Sebastian, Dirty Thoughts, Explicit Language, First Time, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, New Kurt, Oblivious Blaine, Payback, Sexual Content, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillyloveswriting/pseuds/Hillyloveswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel is tired of being pushed around, of being told what to do. Well that's gonna change and so will Kurt. After the Blaine and Rachel fiasco Kurt realizes something, which causes Kurt to change into a new personality no one likes. Will he be saved before it's too late? Will Kurt's family and friends finally give him the credit he deserves? Badboy!Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am Tired

As Blaine left the Lima Bean I wanted to scream in frustration and at the same time cry from hurt. I was upset with Blaine of course I was who wouldn’t after everything the happen the past few days.  

Try to see things in my perspective; I have a major crush on the boy! Ugh it’s not a crush I’m in **love** with him. Then he is always flirting with me and expects me not to feel anything! Then at Valentine’s Day I help him serenade another boy (huh! not even boy more like 50 year-old) where afterwards I have to comfort him which later has me revealing my feelings for him only to get rejected! Then he goes acting like none of it happened!  I don’t want to seem like a person who wants Blaine only for himself but **_GOD_**! He makes it so …….fucking frustrating. Thinking things were alright a few weeks later I invited Blaine to Rachel **stupid** **party** in hopes of impressing him only to have him and Rach swapping spit in each other’s mouths. I mean he knows I have feelings for him but, why does he to rub it in my face that he’s not interested?

You know something, enough with this pity party, you are **Kurt Elizabeth Hummel**! And you are done with this bullshit! Why should I be always going with this on-going pain? Why should I be the one crying myself to sleep like a weak child? Now that I ask myself these questions why am I the way I am? I have good manners to not come off as a rude person. I do this so people will like me. I dress the way I do to show, to impress, to bring lusting looks my way. I also dress for myself but mostly to come off classy and good with other people. I do my skin routine to look perfect, to look flawless for people, to attract attention. Heck I do a lot for people and what do people do? They give me crap!!

I joined the football team to impress my father and come out as straight. I tried to come off as badass because I was upset I wasn’t on the glist. I stopped fighting for solos from Rachel because I knew Mr. Shue would kiss her ass at the end! I joined the Cheerios to get more attention, school-wise and singing-wise. I am fluent in French to impress. I got Burt and Carole together to get closer to Finn but ended heartbroken because Finn practically stole my father and ended up calling me a fag afterwards (Finn not dad). This is McKinley oh no here comes Dalton!  

I auditioned with a beautiful song to show off my vocal skills only to get insulted for trying to stand out. I stood out my entire life for being gay, even before I knew it myself! They say to me to fit in as I haven’t tried before. I later embraced that I stood out, that I was my own person that I shouldn’t suppress my personality. Then I come here for them to say the exact opposite! Ugh it’s so frustrating! I do this it’s a no-no, then I do that it’s a no-no. Okay so I try to fit in again at Dalton to not come off as bitchy to those who I just befriended. But fitting in Dalton basically means being in the background never being in the spotlight……and I hated that. Because I know that if I’m in the background in the future I will come off as those yea-I-think-he-was-in-the-Warblers guy. Then there is Blaine! Like I said before I do things for him! Do I ever get a thank you noooo!

I am just tired. I am tired of trying to impress, to fit in. I am tired of all this bullshit. I am tired of getting kicked around, of being judge, but mostly of being heartbroken and pushed away. Well! All of that is going to change. No longer will I be Kurt Hummel the Kicking stone! I will be known, be feared, and be lusted over.

Kurt Hummel needs a change.


	2. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Change

 After I arrived at Dalton I run directly to my dorm room silently thanking the so called god for not having a roommate, because right now I seriously need the room to myself with no one disturbing me. As I try to get to my dorm room I hear shouting from Nick and Jeff’s room.

_“……..get what his problem is!”_

_“Blaine calm down! Nothing good will come out of shouting!”_

_“I can’t believe how Kurt is acting. I thought because he was my best friend he would support me not judge me!”_

_“Blaine, Jeff is right stop your shouting and think for a second. Try to see it from Kurt perspective.”_

_“The thing is Nick I can’t without coming off **selfish** and a **hypocrite**.”_

I didn’t hear the rest because I ran to my dorm room with tears warning to spill again. I can’t believe Blaine just called me selfish and a hypocrite, after all I did for him and given up.

As entered my dorm I let my tears run freely until I am sobbing. I go to my bed and lay down grabbing my pillow and pulling it my chest soaking my pillow along the way. After what feels hours I stop crying and minimized it to sniffing and sit up and start thinking to myself _‘Kurt get a hold of yourself! Again you’re crying for something useless, something someone else thinks of you. That someone else being the boy you love. You said you’re going to change well let’s get a move on’._

I get up and go to my wardrobe and start checking the personal contents inside, studying them. I look at all the designer clothing with rage! _’ All this clothing is mostly for others peoples pleasure and yea sure mine but that will change. This clothing won’t go at all with my new persona; it actually ruins the whole idea of it, time for some early spring cleaning’._

Of course still in rage I grab the clothes and throw them all over the room creating a disaster but I didn’t care, no this Kurt Hummel doesn’t care if his room’s a mess. In fact, making his room messy kind of gives him a sense of relief. It’s his first step of his change and…..wait a minute? What change is he going through?

He wants people to stop pushing him around right? So what can he do to change that fact? I start thinking of people who people didn’t even dare bat a lash at, I start thinking of…Puck! Of course Puck is a badass no one would ever thinking of messing with Puck and got respected for it. If I wanted that respect I would have to become tough, mean, someone people **fear** of. Yes that’s the solution becoming someone so opposite of me. Because think of it would Kurt Hummel ever beat a person up? No because he was only the scared little frail gay boy from Ohio who never turned to violence. Would Kurt Hummel ever get drunk? No because he didn’t want embarrass himself in awkward situations.

  Taking myself away from my thoughts I stand and go to the mirror to look at myself. What I see angers me. I am dressed in my Dalton uniform and have red rimmed eyes with huge bags underneath but what upsets me the most is that look of innocence I have. A look which people think that I am weak and can’t handle anything, well that’s it! I am not weak and I soon will show my sinful and impure side.

 I go and change out of my uniform and put on black skinny jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt, and my Alexander McQueen black patent leather combat boots. I look pretty good but am missing something, something to top it all off. I think for a second and then I had it.

I go to my closet and reach out for a black box in the back of the closet. I then walk over to my bed and open the box, inside the box was an Armani leather jacket folded up. I brought online once because I thought it was nice but realized it was not my style. So I kept it hidden in the back of my closet until now, now is the perfect time to wear such a beauty.

I put it on and look at myself once more and yes my new look was complete but I still looked like an innocent child playing dress up. I sigh in frustration and start pacing around my room thinking and thinking of what else I need to do to remove that look of innocence I withhold. I go to my bathroom and look at my face I then realized it has to be my hair.

I always kept my hair in a perfect coif, not a stand of hair out of place. I did it to look perfect but now it’s showing my weak side, a side to please people. I then do something I never thought I was going do in my lifetime, I ran my fingers through my hair and god did it feel good.

I start messing up my hair giving it a messy bad boy look which looks sexy at the same time it leaves me with a feeling I barley felt, a feeling of accomplishment.

I walk into my new messy room and again I see my clothes with disgust. Turns out Santana is right, my clothes **are** really gay and colorful. I thought for old time stakes I will go on a shopping trip to get new clothes for my new appearance.    

As I left my dorm room with a determine look in my face I walk into Jeff, I was stuck in my world for a while I guess and didn’t see where I was going. “Ouch, sorry ma—Kurt?!”

“The one and only now watch where you’re going!” If I am going to be badass might as well be meaner.

Jeff face was blank and speechless, good. “Oh um where are you going curfew is in a few hours”

I smirk and look at him with a cold face “I am going out and having some fun. By the way like the new look?” I only asked to see his reaction because the old Kurt Hummel would rather be caught dead then wear so much leather and black.

“It looks nice I guess and non-Kurt like” Jeff spoke with an unsure voice.

“Non-Kurt like? Hmm that’s great! Well got to go tell the others not to wait up!” I walk away with a smirk on my face because yes I am changing and change is good.

As I walked away I didn’t get the chance to see the confused look on Jeff face and hear him say to himself “Something is not right I got to talk to the Warblers”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Comments I love me some comments :)


	3. Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Chapter 3: Forgive

As I’m driving to the mall the song _Defying Gravity_ came on the radio, I immediately changed the station the song brought too many hurtful memories. Memories of how I blew the note during the Diva-off just to save my father from the pain of having his son being ridiculed. Memories of _Rachel Berry_ flaunting it in my face of how she is the best and how all the solos should go to her because she was there chance of winning Nationals.

 _Ugh that girl is the start of all my problems._ I thought bitterly. _She’s so full of herself and thinks she’s the best in everything. I could’ve beaten her during the Dive-off and many more! She’s just a wannabe, crush stealer, big nose, and hobbit size bitch!_ God that felt good!

I felt my pocket vibrate. Stopping on a red light I take my phone to see I have a message from BLAINE?! Blaine is the last person who I thought wanted to speak to me. I quickly look at the message before the light changes.

**_From: Blaine =)                                                                                                                                                                          To: Kurt_ **

**_Hey Kurt, can we talk? I wanted to apologized Nick made me see things in a different perspective and I treated you like an ass. I hope you can forgive me I don’t want to ruin our friendship over something meaningless and stupid. I accept the fact you don’t agree with bisexuality and doesn’t accept me this way. But I hope we can figure something out._ **

I stare at the message for what seems to be hours until I hear the car behind me honking and the guy inside it cursing me out. This pisses me off, I quickly start driving away but not without flipping the guy off first. Ha his face, priceless. I would have never that before and it felt good, it felt……..rebellious.

I finally arrived at the mall’s parking lot and parked my car. Turning off the engine I sit quietly in my seat, thoughts going a thousand miles an hour.

_So Blaine apologized for being a dick, but has he apologized for comparing me to my tormentor? He didn’t mention him. You know what! If he thinks I will go back to following him around like a lost puppy he is very wrong! Screw him if he thinks that apologizing by text message will make me forgive him then he is wrong again! If he wants to apologize then he better say it to my face!_

In my anger, I quickly type up a text message.

**_To: Blaine =)                                                                                                                                                                                          From: Kurt_ **

**_Hi Blaine I’m sorry but you’re not forgiven. Call me._ **

I send the message and wait for him to call me because hey I need to get this out of my system and texting simply won’t be enough.

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

“Hello.” I answered calmly.

 **“Kurt what the hell do you mean that I’m not forgiven!?”** Blaine all but shouted. Why is Blaine angry? I should be the one pissed off right now!

“Exactly what it means Blaine! I don’t forgive you!” I screamed because as much as I love Blaine I am not in the mood and I will not come off as the bad guy here. Kurt Hummel has never lost a fight (well verbally) and he won’t start today just because it’s Blaine.

 **“Kurt I said I’m sorry and but wasn’t it you that started going on bisexuality and how it was just an excuse for gay men to feel normal. You are the one that started this argument and you are the one that basically shunned me!”**   Playing the innocent card are you now? Well after this we will see who the innocent one is and who the bad guy is.

“Oh! So now I’m the **fucking** bad guy aren’t I? I didn’t **shunned** you Blaine I was just disagreed on your sudden decision that your bi! I look up to you Blaine! I admired how **proud** you were of being gay and then you kiss a **girl** one day during a **game** of Spin the Bottle **drunk** and now your **bi**! How did you think I would feel!? Huh!” I was seething, he thinks he can make me look bad and insult me!

 **“Well like I said before not everyone is a 100% sure of whom they are Kurt! I am not you! I haven’t known I was gay since I was five! I don’t have a supporting father like you Kurt and if I like girls Kurt maybe just maybe my father would accept me!”** I could hear his heavy breathing over the phone and know he is just as angry as I am but not as hurt.

“Hey Blaine remember when you were gay and you said you didn’t give a shit of what other people thought of you! And how **fucking** proud you were of being gay and if other people had a problem with it they can **fuck themselves**! Remember **_“prejudice is just ignorance”!_** Because I don’t think you do! God you think I have an easy life Blaine huh! Before Glee club I had no one but my dad! And hey at least you have a mother, a mother who accepts you, who loves you and guides you when you’re lost. I don’t have a mother because she’s **dead!”** I nearly lost it at that point but I got to finish. He must know he’s in deep shit because Kurt Hummel never curses.

“So yeah be pissed at me for trying understanding you, for having a father and for admiring you!” I was panting like I just ran a race but god it all had to come out one way or another. I hope I got to Blaine by using his own words against him.

 **“Kurt I-I don’t know what to say. Look Kurt I’m just _so_ confused and I just wanted for my best friend to be there for me.” **He did not just use the pity card!

“I was never there for you Blaine really?! You make sound like I’m the bad guy here! You think you’re the only hurting from our argument well no I am too. Because a person who I looked up to and gave me courage compared me to my _tormentor_. A person who has made my life a living hell, a person who stole my first kiss, someone who bullied me senseless, someone who shove me in lockers hard and harassed me! Because of this certain person my back, arms, legs and even face has had bruises! I don’t take off my shirt because you’ll see the different colors sporting on my back. And Blaine, friends don’t say that to other friends and making them relive an awful high school experience. So yeah be mad at me because I don’t understand your sudden bisexuality but I am hurt Blaine and saying that was really low.” Tears again were streaming down my face and again I mentally scolded myself for breaking down so easily.

 **“Kurt I- “** I hung up because after my sudden outbreak I didn’t want to hear what Blaine had to say now. Maybe we can talk later but not now. I cried one last good time before looking at myself at my car’s side view mirror and thought:

_Never again will I be who I was before._

_Never again am I getting pushed around._

_Never again will I let myself be vulnerable._

**_Never Again…….._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me some comments! Next chapter will have Kurt having awesome physical changes be happy for that!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner just busy with school work and personal issues but I’m here now. You guys are the best! Never thought this story would get this far. Okay so in this chapter we are going to see Jeff’s conversation with the Warblers and Kurt first physical change. Longer chapter then usual as a treat for waiting so long 
> 
> Warning: A little Trent sad backstory AND a little OOC for some characters.

Chapter 4: Piercings and Gossip  
After I calmed myself and felt numb inside I started to head to the mall, determined. Since my new status is to be a bad boy I went into shops I wouldn’t even dare to go before. Strangely enough entering these stores and looking over the black and leather clothing felt almost soothing and right, it gave me chills and I loved this new feeling.

A few hours later of buying ripped, dark, simple leather clothing I was about to leave when one in particular store grabs my attention. It’s a tattoo-piercing store. Kurt Hummel wanted a change and here is one practically luring him to enter.

Well let’s see what I’ll find in here. I thought with amusement.

I went into the place and started looking around, the place was full tattoo designs and its stereotypical workers, all either covered in tattoos or piercings. I go up to the counter where a girl not older then twenty-five sits at the counter glaring at the table as if blaming all the wrong of the world to the table.

I then cough to let her know I’m standing there. She snaps out of her glare and looks at me traveling her eyes everywhere on my body. She smiles approvingly and says “Hello hot stuff what can I assist you with?” I look at her thinking to myself well the new look attracts females apparently, that’s good because I can use that to my advantage. I smirk to myself then put on my best charming smile on.

“Well I came in here to give myself a change per say, what do you recommend I should get? I want something that says I’m badass but sexy as hell or I’m not a slut but not a virgin either” I purred at her.

The girl almost looks like a puddle of goo and keeps eye-fucking me until she notices I’m waiting for a response. She coughs and says breathlessly “well a fine looking gentlemen like yourself would look incredibly sexy with an eyebrow piercing most likely on your left eyebrow.”

“Interesting hmmm what else? Come on don’t be shy sweet cheeks humor me!” I do my best sultry look and it most look good as the girl is practically dying of my sudden sexiness. It felt good being praised even if it was by a girl and it gave me so much confidence of myself. Usually I would be very insecure of myself but the way the girl treating like a sex-god just makes me feel so sexy. I sadly think to myself I would never feel like this with Blaine because I was always intimidated Blaine impossible hotness.

“Ha well a rim/helix earring would look good too, maybe two. I wouldn’t recommend lip piercings because your lips are far too hot already.” She giggles nervously I nod my head urging her to go on.

“Any tattoos you recommend babe.” I ask seductively and smiled even more when she manages to emit a squeak. Who would have thought Kurt Hummel has the power to charm girls, no one that’s who.

“Oh well- um *cough* your skin is so beautiful and I wouldn’t recommend anything big”. I smile to myself and think eh a tattoo for later on I guess right let’s stick with piercings, oh yeah everyone will be in for the shock of their lives.

“Well let’s get on with it I’ll get what you told me and yes two rim/helix earrings on my left ear and the one on the eyebrow as well.” I cut her off before she had the chance to ask me the obvious questions.

“Well follow me sir right in the back”. I follow the flustered girl to back thinking yeah Kurt you made a right choice just wait until everyone sees you.

_Meanwhile back at Dalton in the Warbler’s Common Room…….._

Today was a slow day for the Warblers it being a Saturday, the Warbler’s that were here for the weekend were either playing video games or studying. Everything was like it usually is until a certain blonde-haired Warbler came storming the doors. No one looked up used to Jeff crazy hyper energy and continued doing what they were doing.

Until the Warbler kept moving from his seat on the couch and kept coughing occasionally trying to attract attention.

*cough*

*cough*

*COUGH*

“What now Jeff?!” screamed Wes. “What happened to put you in such an unhappy mood?” Instead of quieting the Warbler that seemed to turn on a switch for him to start talking, Wes was not amused.

“I am glad you asked Wesley!” Wesley? Jeff never uses Wes’s full name something must be wrong then.

“I had it enough with Kurt and Blaine! Just when you think they are getting together they fight! And fight over something stupid and meaningless.”

“What happened Jeff?” asked David, pausing his game curiosity taking over because hey it’s Klaine gossip and Klaine gossip is good gossip.

“Okay so remember Kurt and Blaine were going to Kurt’s friend Rachel party?” asked Jeff. The entire Warblers nod, all of them intrigued.”

“So according to Blaine everyone got drunk except Kurt since he’s the designated driver. He says that during a game of spin the bottle he made out with Rachel.” There were gasps heard around the room and questions like “what gay Blaine!” or “I thought he was head over heels for Kurt”.

“So this morning he told me he woke up at Kurt’s bed-” there were whoops heard around the room and some “get some Blaine!”  
“NOT THAT WAY! Listen! Kurt explained to him that the whole night he was sucking face with Miss Rachel Berry and he didn’t sound so please with him. He said that later that afternoon they went to the Lima Bean as usual when he got a phone call from Rachel.” There were murmurs heard around the room and curious faces.

“Listen this is the best part, so apparently to Blaine she asked him out and he accepted!” The Warbler was now a pack of wild animals and appalled as to why Blaine would accept.

“So this is where Kurt and Blaine’s argument comes from he told Kurt about Rachel asking him out and Kurt right there laugh in his face.” The Warblers laugh agreeing that indeed it was funny.

“When told Kurt he accepted the date Kurt started saying stuff about leading her on and he told me…….” Jeff stayed silent knowing the next part would cause a reaction from the boys.

“What!” They all screamed

“He told me who says I’m leading her on.”

Silence

“This part makes me want to choke Blaine he then starts saying that he might be bisexual and Kurt starts getting angry at him.”

“BISEXUAL!” Wes screams “What in the world is this kid thinking, has the gel finally gone through his thick skull!”

Everyone looks at Wes startled of his reaction. “What!”

“Okay then, so they start fighting Kurt yelling about bisexuality and Blaine becoming defensive to where he compares Kurt to his bully and leaves. Then comes to my and Nick’s room to complain how selfish and uncaring Kurt is. After I leave the room, because if I didn’t leave only god knows what I was going do, I ran into Kurt who, how should I say this, looked different.”

“What do you mean different Jeff?” asked David.

“He was dressed in all black wearing leather boots and a leather jacket not to mention he was kind a cocky and mean.”

“That’s it Blaine finally drove Kurt into a ditch and is becoming heartless, I knew this would happen if Blaine didn’t get his act together and now it’s too late” spoke Trent with such sadness.

“What do you mean Trent?” asked Jeff.

“Same thing happened to my brother he was head over heels for this girl and the girl kept pushing him away until he broke one day. He became a different person he started to be meaner and had a negative attitude towards everything, he became a whole different person and when the girl finally came into her senses it was too late. You see my brother never again believed in love and thought he would die alone and …..that’s what happened; he died of a drug overdose.”

By the time Trent finished talking the room was silent until Jeff spoke.

“I didn’t know you had a brother Trent.”

“I don’t bother to even mention him because it’s too sad to think about him. It’s true I am an only child but I wasn’t always, my brother died because he was heartbroken and that sadness turns into anger making him choose wrong paths. I don’t want that to happen to Kurt because someone couldn’t get his act together”

“We’re sorry Trent.” Spoke David.

“It’s alright guys it feels good sharing it to you guys, you’re like brothers to me”.

“Awwwww group hug!!!” screamed Jeff.

_Meanwhile outside the Common Room_

A curly-haired boy with red-rimmed eyes walks away whispering to himself:  
I’m sorry Kurt  
I won’t hurt you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please they make me happy!


	5. Dyed hair and Strange Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter includes Kurt’s finishing touches to his new look and Kurt and Blaine having a conversation with the Warblers mostly Kurt. The chapter will also explain the other reasons for Kurt’s change.

Chapter 5: Dyed hair and Strange Conversations

Leaving the store I went to the pharmacy to purchase hot red colored hair dyed. I figured if I wanted change I would do something Kurt Hummel would never do; color his hair from the bottle even if it was highlights. As I drove home a familiar tune started to play: Roses Turn, oh how this song _almost_ described my situation. I started to sing along; of course I change the lyrics just like before.

 _All that work and what did it get me?  
Why did I do it?  
Scrapbooks full of me in the background  
give 'em love and what does it get you?  
What does it get you?  
One quick look as each of 'em leaves you  
all your life and what does it get you?  
Thanks a lot and out with the garbage  
They take bows and you're batting' zero  
  
I had a dream  
I dreamed it for you, Dad  
It wasn't for me, Dad  
And if it wasn't for me, then where would you be  
Miss Rachel Berry?  
  
Well, someone tell me, when is it my turn?  
Don't I get a dream for myself?  
Starting now, it's gonna be my turn  
Gangway, world, get off of my runway!  
Starting now, I bat a thousand  
this time, boys, I'm taking the bows and  
  
Everything’s coming up Kurt!  
Everything's coming up Hummel!  
Everything's coming up Kurt!  
This time for me  
Hahahahahahaha!  
  
For me!  
For me!  
For me!  
For me!  
For me!_  
 _For Me.!_  
Yeah!

As the song finished I realized I was so wrapped up in the tune I didn’t even realize I’ve arrived at Dalton’s parking lot. _Damn_. _Time fly’s when you’re expressing your emotions in an angry attitude._

I looked at my phone it was past curfew but I couldn’t really give a shit. I begrudgingly got out of the car and started walking to the dorm rooms, as I walked I felt new, fresh and maybe even happy. Why? Because Kurt Hummel has done it, he has changed, he has changed his look and might he say so himself but he has never looked better.

As I entered my dorm room I saw a note on the floor. I put my shopping bags on my bed and picked up the note and started reading it, it read:

_We need to talk. Meet us at the Common Room tonight at midnight- Jeff and the Warblers_

Talk? Talk about what? Since when are they concerned of my well-being? I don’t really care but hey it is a good opportunity to show off my look. Getting the piercings stung a bit but the result was more than I expected, it was perfect. Looking at myself dressed in leather and piercings really changed me I felt confident and cocky but mostly badass. I looked at the clock at my desk it read 10:46 I still have some time to put on the dye might as well get started.

* * *

The Warblers sat in the Common Room waiting for Kurt and Blaine. After the group hug, the Warblers decided it was time for a chat with Kurt and Blaine, so Jeff wrote two notes telling them to meet them at midnight and slid it under their doors.

“Are you sure this is a good idea Jeff won’t we make it worse by intervening?” spoke Wes in a worried tone.

“Yes I am sure. We just need to give Kurt some reasoning and Blaine a whack in the head.” Some of the Warblers agreed while others were still wary. Jeff thought that if they spoke to Klaine and made them understand they can get past all of this. But part of the reason Jeff suggested this was he was left a bit worried after what Trent said. He didn’t want Kurt to turn different and be too late, he just hoped they weren’t. Jeff knew that Blaine got to Kurt because that boy looks up to Blaine and his opinions mean a great big deal to the blue-eyed boy.

When Blaine came to Nick and Jeff’s room angry he knew something was wrong. And he was right but he didn’t think the situation would be that bad. He was mad at Blaine because he knows how Kurt must have been feeling during his drunken escape and comparing him to his bully must have sent Kurt into tears. But he can see it from Blaine’s point of view because Kurt was way out of line about bisexuality, which is weird because some of the Warblers of bi and Kurt has never had a problem with them. But of course he would have been mad at Blaine who made out with a girl, **_drunk_** , and suddenly he’s bi! Either way it’s time for a Jeff/Warblers chat.

* * *

As I finished drying off my hair I looked at my clock, it read _12:15._ It seemed like I was late but hey I don’t really give a shit. I looked at my new colored hair and wow did it make me look different. Like _holy shit_! What used to be a beautiful coif of chestnut hair was now full of flaming red madness. I colored only my bangs so when I lift my hair up for my messy look only my front side of my head was red.

I sighed and left my room feeling both excited and nervous. Excited for the fact that I will finally show off my new look and attitude and nervous of the fact of thinking what my friends will think. I know I know I shouldn’t care but it won’t stop it from happening. I planned on changing and I will but I will not become a monster I’ll just change my usual ways. This won’t stop me from still hanging out with the Warblers I mean I won’t treat them like shit I’m not that person. I can become more of a bitch and be more forthcoming hey maybe even more flirty! I feel I spent most of my life being such a prude and uptight I need to let lose. Last time I let lose was when I screamed at Mr.Shue for being so freaking uptight during Britney Spears week. I can still remember feeling so rebellious and wild! The looks on my friend’s faces were priceless I want to feel that again.

As I approached the Common Room I heard the Warbler talking, I also heard Blaine. I considered leaving and avoiding them all together but what would that get me? More drama and tension might as well face it now, deal with our problems now and move on.

* * *

It was 12:20 and Kurt still didn’t show up and it worried the Warblers Kurt is usually so punctual when it comes to time. Blaine arrived exactly at 12 and many of the Warblers shot disapproving looks which unease Blaine to a limit.

Wes was about to call the meeting off when suddenly the door opened revealing Kurt but not the Kurt they knew but revealing a creature so new, so different, so **dark**. This creature had a smirk on its face, a smirk so taunting that the room felt slightly colder. Jeff was the first one to break the silence:

“Kurt?”

“Yes that is my name! How did you know? Really Jeff no ‘hi Kurt how was your day’? Well thank you for asking it happened to be a great day for me.” The way Kurt spoke scared the Warblers. Kurt’s voice is icy and harsh and nothing like the Kurt they knew. Kurt then sat down on a couch for him later to be putting up his boots on the table, again nothing like the Kurt they knew.

Jeff continued “Kurt you look different and you colored your hair and are those piercings?!” For the Warblers that didn’t noticed the piercings before noticed them now.

“Oh you like? Well I decided I needed a change a fresh start as you will and I went to the mall to buy new clothing when the Tattoo/Piercing shop caught my attention and one thing lead to another and another and well you get the point. Plus I got them pretty cheap seeming as I flirted with the girl that was running the register” Kurt finished with now a becoming signature smirk.

“You flirted with a girl?” asked Wes out of nowhere.

Kurt laughed out loud his laughter bouncing off the walls of the quiet room. “Oh Wesley of course I did how do you think I got these babies so cheap.” Kurt pointed at his piercings. “Apparently I have a way of making women melt with just using my charming smile and smoldering eyes. You should have seen it I swear she was wetting hersel-“

Kurt’s new sense of language apparently made Blaine choke on air. Everyone was too busy staring at Kurt that they forgot Blaine was in the room. Kurt smiled “What’s wrong Blaine too graphic?” Kurt stated with an even bigger smirk. Kurt chuckled “Well as I was saying this girl practically had an orgasm by the time I left. But hey don’t worry she wasn’t my type so you can wipe those worried faces of your face. Everyone knows I like cock”

Jeff has had enough this is getting ridiculous! “Kurt what the fuck!?” Jeff screamed scaring all the Warblers, the blond warbler barely screamed. He continued;

“You’re acting so different and I don’t like it in fact none of us like it. Is it because of the fight you had with Blaine? What caused you to change? And Blaine don’t be sitting there quietly like any angel when you know this is your fault too!”

“Ah ENOUGH!” screamed Wes.

“Nice Wes didn’t know you had that in you, seeing as you being so uptight and all” snarled Kurt.

“Look Kurt I don’t know what the hell is happening and I know something we all can agree with is we all don’t like it. So why don’t you and Blaine apologize to each other and forgets this whole thing happened” spoke a frustrated Wes.

“Wes!” gasped Kurt. _Here it comes_ thought the Warblers at once. “You are completely right!”

_Huh?_

Kurt then turned and looked at Blaine “Blaine will you forgive me for not accepting your new found ways and not acting like a best friend should?” spoke Kurt in an overly dramatic voice.

Everyone looked at Blaine excepting an answer back. Blaine looked nervous as hell “Um yea sure as long as you forgive me for some of the stuff I said that I know hurt you” spoke Blaine in a timid/guilty voice.

“Of course Blaine it could happen to anyone stuff just slips out right?” Blaine nodded.

“Great! Well all is forgiven and there are no more problems. It’s a happy world indeed” spoke Kurt in a fake happiness tone.

The room was quiet.

“Well you guys are making me bored so I’m leaving unless one of you wants to sleep with me” the Warblers eyes widened, “What I’m just kidding! I mean about the sleeping with not the boredom because you guys are making me so bored it hurts” spoke Kurt in an overly bored tone.

The room was silent “Ok I can’t take it anymore I have to leave bye!” with that Kurt left leaving the Warblers especially Jeff and Trent much more worried than before.

Sure everything was fixed between Klaine (well at least they thought) but the tension in the room could still be cut with a knife and unfortunately this wasn’t over yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT!


	6. Sex Gods and McKinley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a few tries I ended up with this, hope you like it. In this chapter we will see the New Directions reactions! Some being positive and some really I mean really negative. This chapter is extra-long just for you my sweets. Btw a special meerkat will be introduced and he has some OOC traits but you’ll like him.   
> Italics- mean Kurt’s thoughts or phone sound effects.

Chapter 6: Sex Gods and McKinley

The next day I decided to skip school *gasp* ha no I really don’t give a fuck. My excuse is simple: I didn’t feel like attending classes today. Plus I have a perfect attendance record what’s losing a day gonna do? As I left Dalton I thought “ _hmmm what can I do today?_ ” Then I got it! I can go visit the New Directions. While visiting I can also seize the opportunity to ask Puck to make me a fake I.D so I can buy all the liquor and smokes I want. Why liquor? The answer is simple: I want to get wasted. Even though I have changed drastically over the course of two days I still feel uptight in a way, so I deicide I’m going to let loose and have fun.

As I was driving to McKinley I noticed a bar with the word Scandals shining brightly in the color blue on top. I have heard about this bar it is supposedly a gay bar.

“ _Interesting_ ” I thought. “ _I can have a bit of fun here and maybe get wasted. Plus it’s the perfect place to meet more gay men like me. After Puck gets me that I.D I’ll come here to release some steam and let loose.”_ I smiled to myself already feeling excited and my body buzzing with anticipation of the possibility of being loose and wild and meeting gay men. _Old Kurt would have never done this_ I thought smugly.

I then let my mind wander to the New Directions and their reactions to my new lifestyle. Today I dressed in simple black jeans and a simple white V-neck shirt with my leather jacket and my black combat boots today I even added black eyeliner on. I laughed out loud thinking about how Rachel’s face would look like once seeing me. Mercedes would be surprised as well as Finn, Tina, Mike, and Mr. Shue! Oh my god he will probably start chastising me on how I am supposed to accept myself and be myself and blah blah blah! But it would all be worth it.

I finally arrived at McKinley’s parking lot where I parked my car and started walking to the school. As I enter the school a familiar feeling surges through me, that feeling being fear. I then start composing my figure into one of courage and looked at myself, seeing the black and leather, instantly making me feeling better and braver. I then start walking with a confident strut until I saw my old locker. A locker which has been an accomplice to my torment here at McKinley, a locker who helped give me many bruises, a locker which betrayed me, a locker who I hate so much because it reminds me how weak and pitiful I was. I instantly hit the locker. I hit it with so much rage I created a dent in the middle. Oops.

I start walking away a bit satisfied and start heading towards the choir room. I looked at the clock in the hallway. Huh. Glee hasn’t even started yet. Whatever I’ll just surprise them by hiding out in the back. It’s perfect. It’ll give me a chance to spy a little even, not that it was necessary seeing as I was in the club and I know exactly what they’re gonna do.

I enter the choir room and start heading to the back. I quickly make myself comfortable in the corner. The glee club won’t see me because I am hiding behind these big red speakers the band uses. I look at my phone it’s still early might as well start updating my Facebook profile. I look at profile picture and grunt. Ew. I then change my picture to a recent one I took with my new bad boy look. Nice. I then start changing everything to make my new persona fit perfectly. Overall it came out good. I was about to put my phone away when I got a message from unknown number.

**From: Unknown To: Kurt**

**Hey ;) I saw u on Facebook and I got to say you r smoking. Do u have an amazing ass attached to that body?**

Huh that was quick. Who is this? How did he get my number? I then remembered that I put my phone number on my account public. Still though who is this? I hope it’s some hot gay guy and not a hormonal crazed chick. I text back to the stranger:

**To: Unknown From: Kurt**

**Who wants to know? Name?**

By knowing his/hers name I’ll find out the answer to two of my question. Are you a guy and are you gay? If I get a male name I’ll know he’s gay because which straight guy says you are smoking to another guy? None, that’s how many. I patiently await unknown to answer back. I was about to text him/ her back when I got another message.

**From: Unknown To: Kurt**

**My name is Sebastian Smythe babe. I’m from Ohio and yes I’m very gay ;).**

I instantly scream inside. Finally! Another gay man from Ohio and one who thinks I’m hot. Yes! This transformation so far has brought me nothing but good things. I instantly start imagining different ideas about Sebastian. Things like how hot he must be and if he’s interested in meeting up. I eagerly text back _Sebastian_.

**To: Sebastian ;) From: Kurt**

**Hey. I’m Kurt Hummel and very gay as well ;). So Sebastian mind sending me a picture to me and confirm my images of u being extremely sexy ;)**

_Sent_. I wonder if that too forward? Nah. He so far seems as forward as I am.

**From: Sebastian ;) To: Kurt**

**[Insert a hot picture of Grant here] Here’s ur confirmation babe.**

HOLY SHIT! Sebastian is amazingly hot and drool worthy! He has an eyebrow piercing like mine and a couple ear piercings too. He’s wearing a very tight black tank top which shows off his muscles perfectly. He’s also wearing a gray beanie that looks amazing on him and that smile ugh don’t get me started. He’s exactly the type of person I was looking for! Yes! I then start fanning myself with my hand. Kurt you hit the jackpot!

**Kurt: DAMN! U r crazy gorgeous <3**

**Sebastian ;): u flatter me too much babe when u r the sex god here. Have u seen yourself? Men from all around the world even straight ones would do ur every bidding.**

**Kurt: You’re too sweet. So Seb where from Ohio r u from?**

**Sebastian ;): Seb? I like it. Im in between Lima and Westerville. Wbu?**

**Kurt: Im from the stink hole called Lima.**

**Sebastian ;): Seems like you’re not fond of this cow town. Lol.**

I instantly burst out laughing then cover my mouth seeing as I’m still in hiding. I look around and see if anyone came in to investigate the noise. No one came in.

Cow town is the perfect word to describe Lima. Its official I was meant to meet Sebastian.

**Kurt: You my dear good sir just made my day. I can’t stop laughing.**

**Sebastian ;): Yeah I know I did. Because let’s face it I got the looks, the chamr and the humor. I’m your dream guy babe.**

**Kurt: My dream guy actually has the looks, THE CHARM and the humor. What’s chamr? Lol.**

**Sebastian ;): Ha. Smart one r we now? I meant charm. This means……I am your dream guy ;) Don’t deny it babe.**

**Kurt: OH! WOE IS ME I HAVE FOUND MY SOULMATE! I AM SO HAPPY AND IN LOVEEEEEEEE <3**

**Kurt: To find out if you’re my dream guy or not we r gonna have to meet.**

**Sebastian ;): Booty call already? I thought you were different Kurt. Shame on me for falling for the wrong guy** **L**

**Kurt: OMG NO! I meant like get a coffee or something. And you fall pretty faster for strangers don’t you :P**

**Sebastian ;): Asking me out Hummel? And only for you babe:***

**Kurt: Yeah Smythe. Problem? If so I’ll take me and my perfect ass elsewhere.**

**Sebastian ;): So U DO have an amazing ass attached to that body. And NO DON’T LEAVE ME! I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU.**

**Kurt: Okay I u insist.**

**Sebastian ;): Yay!**

Just as I was about to text back Sebastian I heard the bell ring. Dang it.

**Kurt: Hey Seb let me text u in a bit. I got to do something.**

**Sebastian ;): Ok babe I’ll be waiting:***

I put my phone away and on vibrate. Don’t want a call or text message to give away I’m here.

_Buzz_

Spoke too soon.

**_Sebastian Smythe wants to be your friend._ **

I smile ‘ _yep Kurt you hit the jackpot’._ Just as I was about to accept I heard someone come in. That someone being the least person I wanted to see, **Rachel.** Who was ranting to Mercedes about a date she had, the date her and Blaine are going on. _Gag_. Mercedes however had worry plastered to her face. I wonder what that was about. As they sat down a few chairs from me I got the opportunity to hear into their conversation.

“I’m so excited Mercy. Mercedes. MERCEDES! Hello earth to Mercedes?!” screeched Rachel _. Um ouch_.

Then Mercedes spoke in a concerned voice “Rach have you recently spoke to Kurt?” Oh that was interesting she’s thinking about me. Knowing where this conversation was going to head I braced myself.

“Mercedes!” gasped Rachel “ Are you seriously thinking about Kurt when I’m in a real dilemma because I don’t know what to wear for my date with the most dapper guy I ever had the pleasure to meet!” Oh I’m gonna pop out and punch that bitch, she really knows how to push my buttons. Old Kurt would’ve felt hurt at what Rachel was saying, but this Kurt wants to strangle the shit out of her.

“Rachel if you’re having wardrobe problems why don’t you ask Kurt? He will actually make you look normal for once” spoke Mercedes in an annoyed tone while Rachel looked offended.

“Mercy I’m not asking Kurt because he’s mad at me for dating Blaine. He’s jealous that Blaine and I were meant to be and actually have chemistry” spoke Rachel in a smug voice. I was about to get up and slap the hobbit when Mercedes started speaking in an annoyed voice.

“God Rachel! Don’t you think about anyone but yourself? I am seriously worried about Kurt and here you are going about a guy, who Kurt likes by the way, you’re going on date with.”

Rachel looked confused “Why are you worried about Kurt?” and of course Rachel didn’t hear the last part of Mercedes statement. I scoff.

Mercedes rolls her eyes but continues talking “Last period I was bored out of my mind that I went on Facebook” _Oh I know where this is going_ I thought as I started smiling  ”and as I started scrolling through the news feed I saw something that made me stop, Kurt’s profile picture.”

“MER-”started Rachel before Mercedes cut her off.

“Don’t Rach! As I was saying Kurt looked different and it worried me. He was wearing all black and had red highlighted hair and it was all strange…” trailed off Mercedes.

However Rachel wasn’t as worried instead she looked relieved “Oh Mercy you had me scared I thought it was actually something serious.” Mercedes looked like she was gonna slap her. “He’s probably trying on some new trend it’s nothing to be concerned about Mercy” finished Rachel with a satisfied look on her face. _Oh this bitch is gonna get it now_.

They kept on talking but I didn’t pay any more attention because if I had I would come out (no pun intended) of hiding and slapped Rachel right across the face. I instead looked around and realized that I was so into Rachel’s and Mercedes conversation that everyone was already there waiting for Mr. Schuester.

Finally Mr. Schuester arrived and just as he was going to speak the hobbit beats it to him. _Ugh._

“Mr. Shue I have a song ready for today’s assignment and I’m going first”. I rolled my eyes because if I let her get to me she will walk out of here injured. Apparently I wasn’t the only one thinking that.

“God shut it Berry you’re gonna make my eyes bleed and if you started singing my ears would start bleeding too seeing as you only screech” stated Santana irritated.

Apparently Santana insulting Rachel singing caused Rachel to break and not in the I’m-going-to-start-crying type of break but more like oh-you’re-gonna-get-it-now-bitch.

“Well Santana if my presence and my singing bothers you so much why don’t you just leave it’s not like the club is gonna miss out on much” screeched Rachel. Seriously she has to stop that or like Santana said my ears are going to start bleeding. The whole Glee stayed quiet because they knew a cat fight was going to ensue and they like to watch.

“Wow Berry you hurt my feelings. Yeah right _pff_ admit it Rachel you need me as does as this whole club does. Where are you gonna get another member to sign up? You’re so into yourself Berry to think that you are the only one that has talent in this club. So yeah maybe some of us can’t compete with you but that doesn’t give you the right to put everyone down. I know someone who is a lot way better at singing then you are, Kurt.” _Oh Santana I could just hug you now._ I looked and Rachel and her reaction almost made me burst out laughing. She looked like someone whose dog just got killed she also looked a bit offended.

“How dare you?!” screeched Rachel. _Again Ouch. “_ I AM SO MUCH BETTER THEN KURT” _oh no you didn’t “_ HE CAN’T EVEN HIT A HIGH F! I AM BETTER THEN ALL OF YOU”.

The whole remained silence some shocked at the outburst and some ready to punch her. I decided then it was time to come out of hiding and teach this hobbit a lesson. I stood up.

“Want to know something Barbara-wanna-be I actually can hit the high F” I spoke in a sharp tone.

Everyone looked surprised and a bit scared of how I came out of now where. After that was done they stared in shock at my outfit, hair, piercings and tone. I would’ve laughed if I wasn’t at pissed at Rachel. Rachel was standing looking at Kurt like a deer in highlights.

“The only reason my voice cracked was not because I can’t sing, which I can, it was because I did it on purpose. I lost because I wanted it to.”

Rachel gasp looking obviously petrified at the thought she didn’t **actually** win.

“I made myself lose because I wanted to save my father from the pain of having his son being ridiculed. Did you know that few days before the Diva-off someone called my house saying hey your son’s a fag. I brushed it off like always but my dad he looked so conflicted and angry that it hurt me to see him like that. Imagine what would’ve happened if I sang a female song in front of an audience he would’ve had an earlier heart attack. I did it because I wasn’t selfish which is something you’re doing Rachel all the time” _god that felt good._

Santana then started clapping. “Kurt I’m so proud of you. You finally got Rachel to shut up. And I also have to say that the new look is smoking and that I’m so liking your newfound spark. Mami approves.”

I smiled at her _she’s one friend I’m going to keep_. I looked around at the New Directions faces who, expect Puck, didn’t agree with Santana’s statement. They all looked so mortified that I took out my phone and took a picture because this moment was just too good. Santana and Puck laughed at my attics while everyone else looks confused.

“Kurt why’d you take a picture?” asked Finn in an overly confused voice.

“Because Finny dear your faces are just too priceless and I needed to capture the moment” I spoke to Finn in an overly sweet voice which just made him uncomfortable. _Tsk typical._

“I don’t understand Kurt. What happen to you?” spoke Mercedes confused.

I laughed. “I finally woke up Mercedes. By the way Rachel I also heard your conversation with Mercedes right here from the back.” I spoke annoyed voice. Rachel’s face just kept getting better and better. And I of course took a picture.

_Snap Snap._

“What the hell Kurt?!” screamed Tina? Well that was unexpected or was it? Whatever I don’t know and I don’t care. “I thought that you accepted yourself Kurt. That you were proud and wore all types of flamboyant outfits because you didn’t care of what anyone says. And now you here and you completely changed yourself. That’s not the Kurt I know”

I scoffed in irritation “You’re right about one thing Tina I don’t give a fuck” the club gasps “of what people think of me. And no Tina I haven’t changed. I GREW UP. I finally woke up from my happy gay dream and realized that I was pathetic. I looked back at my life was became disgusted of myself. I live in Ohio and I thought that it was alright to dress with the whole rainbow flag and flaunt it to people how much of a **fag** I was! How stupid! No wonder I got thrown in dumpsters and got bullied daily.” I laughed darkly.

The choir room became deadly silent.

“Part of my epiphany was because of this hobbit” I point at Rachel “and the other hobbit I got to school with. They made me realized how fucking good of a person I am. They made me realized that I was a people pleaser. I do a lot for people but what do I get in returned?! Nothing! So I got tired of this act I was playing for years and got real. I don’t won’t to get hurt anymore so instead I’m doing the hurting now, consider it like payback.” I smiled and continued speaking but in a sweet voice that I knew gave people the chills.

“I changed my outfit because frankly it was too gay and buying designer clothing wasted a lot of my money and I simply don’t give a fuck of what people think of what I’m wearing. I don’t want to impress people anymore I don’t want to do anything for people anymore. I dyed my hair because I needed a new look and wanted to do something I would never do. I got piercings because I thought that if I wanted to change and erase the old Kurt for good piercings would look good with the new persona and frankly it makes me look sexy.”

“You got that right!” screamed Santana.

“Thanks San. Anyway overall I wanted to make a new me. One who could fend for himself and one who would be less pathetic. Anyone got any questions?” I asked and looked around but no one answered. Whatever.

“Anyway I got to get going cause you know of the long drive to Dalton. But before I leave I got to speak to you Puckerman.”

“Me?” asked Puck dumbly. I rolled my eyes.

“No. The other dumbass with the Mohawk behind you, the one who happens to have the same name as you, that’s who.”

Puck looked impressed at my rude behavior while Sam looked scared. _Ha talk about an LOL_. I started walking towards the door when I said one last thing to the New Directions.

“Hoped you enjoyed old Kurt when he was here. Oh wait! You didn’t. Puckerman get your ass out here!”

I walked out with Puckerman in tow taking one last picture because hey their faces are still too good to pass up. When I was completely out of the room I turned to Puck.

“I need something from you” I asked calmly. Puck looked worried. “No not that you dumbass!” I smacked him on the head.

Rubbing his head Puck asked “Damn princess you sure have changed. What can I do to avoid getting hit again from you?”

“I need a fake I.D.” I spoke calmly. “One that at least says I’m twenty-one or something. Whatever I don’t care, I just need one.”

Puck looked shocked “A fake I.D.? What do you need that for?”

I rolled my eyes and spoke impatiently “I need one to get into clubs and buy booze duh. Why else would anyone need a fake I.D.?”

“Buy booze? Shit I like this new you Kurtie it’s less uptight and more fun. Sure I can get you one. I could even have it by tomorrow.” I smiled at Puck _he’s another friend I’m keeping_.

“Thanks man I owe you and by owing you I don’t because of the torment you helped cause last year.” Puck looked like he was about to interrupt but didn’t say anything in fear of getting hit again. Fear of Kurt Hummel? That’s a new one. “Consider us even after this Puckerman.”

“Sure man I can deal with it. Thanks.” I pulled Puck into a quick hug and whisper into his ear “If you tell anyone about this hug and this moment we are having I will personally find you and cut off your balls and feed them to a dog”. I lean back, pat his back and started walking away from a fearful Puck, which by the way…….

_Snap Snap_

Today was a better day then I ever excepted it to be. I finally put Rachel on her place, I came clean about everything and I flirted/asked out a sex-god. Which by the way, I took out my phone got onto Facebook and pressed accept to Sebastian’s friend request.

I got into my car and drove away from McKinley with only one thought.

_Today was a day to remember._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay KURTIE IS BAD! What did you think about Sebby here ;)? 
> 
> Question to my readers: What type of relationship do you want to Kurtie and Sebby to have?
> 
> COMMENTS= GAY SHIPS FOREVER


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I honestly have no excuse for why I am updating late other than school and work. I have been a little down but there is no better cure then reading and writing fanfiction. It takes a while to update because I am writing this as I go I can’t just have them ready because as I write I get better and fresher ideas which makes my story awesome. I thought I should explain what I have planned for this story so you my lovely readers can be ready for anything. This story is going for the long haul, it will not be a short dabble or anything like that. This will be a big story and will have many chapters it will have a big and twisted plot and many cliffhangers and mistakes on the characters part. I want this story to make you angry, to make you cry, to surprise you and many other feels. I am an open minded author and would love for your suggestions and ideas. I will do my best to please my readers and will take your opinions into account. But be aware I’m a Gemini I have two sides to me and I make you suffer with intense feels >:-). It gonna take time for each chapter to be updated because I am constantly making changes or editing my work. Get ready for the long haul and I hope you join this journey we are going on and I hope you stay. Enough rambling about my writing I am sounding way to confident on this story it may suck and it may be so terrible you’ll send it down to depths of hell who knows? I am just explaining what I have planned for this story. I as a reader understand what it means to update soon so I will do my best to improve on that. Okay I am done. On with the story!
> 
> Btw if anyone is confused Rachel’s Party in my story was on a Sunday which means Kurt’s and Blaine’s fight was on a Monday. Kurt’s change was on that Monday and Kurt’s visit to the New Directions was on Tuesday. Kurt’s change may have seemed a little bit rushed but that was because he wanted to change as fast as possible so he doesn’t have to endure his pain any longer. Things will slow down regarding his change but that doesn’t mean we won’t get sexy bad Kurt. Kurt’s also a big softy when it comes to Sebastian so yeah there’s that. This chapter will have Sebby how exciting! But you Kurt won’t see him yet until the next chapter. Sorry. But here’s the new best thing! This chapter may contain a smidgen of smutJ
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers. If I did the show would only be about Kurt and his Adventures!

Chapter 7: Uncharted Territories and Realizations

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Ugh. Who the fuck said school should start so early? I bury my head deeper in my pillow willing the clock to shut up.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

ARG! Angrily I throw the clock on the floor. Satisfied with the murder of my clock, I once again put my head back down and went back to sleep only to be awaken by the buzz of my phone. I growl in annoyance. Who the fuck is waking me up now if its Blaine again with his stupid apologizes I will personally go to his room and punch his stupid hobbit face! Were this a few weeks ago I would ecstatic to be receiving a message from Dreamy McDreamy but now all I feel is hurt and mostly pissed at quote _Dreamy McDreamy_ end quote himself.

In a surge of anger I grab my phone and was about to murder it next if it weren’t for the name on the screen. **_Sebastian._**

Oh. Well in that case. I happily unlock my phone and read the message Seb sent me. What I read makes me smile.

**Sebastian ;): Hey its ur hot soul mate and I have one question. Am I seeing ur perfect ass today? Please say I am because hey you asked me out and here I am begging to go out and I normally don’t do that because hey im a hot piece of ass.**

It was true I did ask him out a few days ago but didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to seem too eager. I quickly smack myself. Get yourself together Kurt! Man up and meet Sebastian already! You’re both hot and willing to meet each other so why waste any more time? But before I answer his question I’m gonna have a little fun. I grin and start texting him back.

**Kurt: Good Morning to you too Sunshine. You sure do say hey a lot don’t you?**

**Sebastian ;): Good morningggggggggggggg Kurtie. Better?**

**Kurt: Why yes Seb ur so charming.**

**Sebastian ;): I know I am. Now answer my question.**

**Kurt: Well when you put it that way…….**

**Sebastian ;): yes……….**

**Kurt: YES.**

**Sebastian ;): YESSSSSSSSSSSSS SEBBY GETTING TO SEE PERFECT ASS TODAY!**

**Kurt: Congrats Seb im so proud of you *slowly claps***

**Sebastian ;): U should I was waiting to long for this moment.**

**Kurt: Its only been a few days Seb.**

**Sebastian ;): Really?**

**Kurt: Yeah its Friday. We started talking on Tuesday.**

**Sebastian ;): Well in that case its been a few days too many. I didn’t say anything at first cuz I didn’t want to pass off as clingy and eager. Do u get me?**

I widened my eyes as I read the message. Are we meant to be?

**Kurt: Totally. Had the same dilemma too but now that we got that out of the way lets talk deats.**

**Sebastian ;): we are so totallyyy meant to be**

Seriously who is this kid?

**Kurt: haha now do you know the Lima Bean?**

**Sebastian ;): Yeah it’s the local coffee shop by where I live.**

**Kurt: Well good cuz we will be getting to know each other over coffee. How does that sound to u?**

**Sebastian ;): Perfect like you babe ;)**

**Kurt: U don’t knw me im hardly perfect and really seb that was really cheesy. Very cheesy my dear chipmunk.**

**Sebastian ;): did you just call me a chipmunk?**

**Kurt: consider it payback.**

**Sebastian ;): I like you Kurt and yeah it was cheesy because I was testing u >:) **

**Kurt: Testing?**

**Sebastian ;): to see if ur the type of person who uses really cheesy lines.**

**Kurt: nah I just stick to cheesy nicknames really.**

**Seb: cool me too. So what time are we meeting up?**

I quickly look at time and _shit_ I was late for class. Eh. I shrug I might as well skip school today. I text back Sebastian.

**Kurt: its only 8 right now and since you interrupted my beauty sleep we’re not seeing each other until 12 at least.**

**Seb: beauty sleep? Et tu? Impossible ur too hot already! But fineeee I can deal with that. Go back to your ‘beauty’ sleep babe while I sit here and beat my clock to death praying time would go faster so I can meet my soul mate *very long and dramatic sigh***

Good to know I’m not the only one who murders clocks.

**Kurt: Thanks Sebby now if you don’t mind I must make amazing love to my pillow who awaits my return.**

**Seb: Amazing love eh?**

**Kurt: TTYL!**

I wasn’t lying when I said I was going back to sleep. Just as I’m about to set my head on my pillow…

_Knock. Knock._

I groan. Ugh am I really that hot? I chuckle at the inside joke but otherwise frown when I hear the person on the other side of the door.

“Kurt?” it was _Blaine_. Ugh just what I needed. I’ll stay in bed longer hoping he’ll get the gist of going away.

_Knock Knock._

I groan. Who am I kidding? Blaine is nothing but persistent. I slowly creep up on the door and hear if he’s still there. I hear a cough. God dammit! I listen in more until-

“Kurt I know you’re there I can see your shadow at the bottom of the door.” He startled me the crap out so much that I accidently hit my head on the door itself. How the fuck does that even happen?!

“AHHH SHIT! Mother fucking damn it! What the fuck are these doors made of? Steel!?” I yelled and rub the front of my head. I almost forgot Blaine was still there until I heard him speak.

“Kurt are you alright?” I don’t know why but, his worried tone bugged me and made my balls itch. ‘ _Oh now you care about me now that I’ve changed and called you out. Fucking typical_ ’ I thought angrily. Taking a deep breath I open the door and put on a sick face on.

I fake a cough. “What do you want Blaine?” I answered sourly. Blaine flinches at my tone but carried on.

“You missed breakfast and we are halfway through first period. Why aren’t you in class? You know we have an important test coming up right? You can’t afford to miss school Kurt.” I raised my eyebrows and stare at Blaine. Oh wow. He didn’t come up to check up on me but rather interrogate me as to why I wasn’t in class. Dude what are you? My father? I scoff I don’t know why I even had the insignificant amount of hope that Blaine actually cared. I crush that hope and glare at Blaine.

“Well dad,” I emphasized on the word dad, “as you can see I don’t feel well and rather not faint or throw up in class. But you’re right I must forget my health issues and study my ass off because it’s not like I study 24/7 and am top of my class. Noooo! Absolutely not! Let me just throw away the bowl of soup that I made and change out of my sick clothes.” Okay so I don’t really have soup and these aren’t my sick clothes but guilt-tripping Blaine is on the top of the list of my priorities so yeah lying is a must.

He suddenly looks guilty and I jump a little inside, which by the way it’s not healthy to feed off of other people’s anguish and guilt but I have the right to be in a bad place right now and come on its Blaine!

“No it’s okay Kurt you have a day off, I had no right as to come to interrogate you and demand you go to class.” He looks up expecting some type of agreement or something, I don’t know but I don’t give it to him instead I look at him one last time and slam the door on his face and boy that felt good.

I look back at my bed and realized that I’m definitely am not going back to sleep thanks to Blaine.Thank you very much Blaine. What do I do know? I meet Sebastian until one and it only eight-ish. Well I could use this time to get ready for my date. But seeing as I’m a new person now picking an outfit and getting nowadays doesn’t take as long as it used to. Before it take me hours to just pick an outfit and then another half an hour to do my moisturizing routine plus the hour of styling my hair to perfection. _God_. How did I do it all? Just thinking about it makes me exhausted. I look at bathroom door and then think of the last I took a proper bath with candles and everything. Seeing as how stress I am nowadays and the amount of time I have right now I decide a nice soak with would me good. I walk towards my bed and grab my phone and then head to the bathroom.

The bathroom is one of the reason why transferring to Dalton was the best idea ever. It looks as it came out of a magazine but then again I got one of the best dorms because of my mid-year transfer. Apparently the school didn’t have any more student dorms available but seeing as I was an exception I got one of the awesome guest dorm rooms the school seems to have with an en-suite bathroom. To say I was shocked and excited is an understatement. As I left the bath running I looked at myself at the mirror and I was pretty satisfied at the outcome of my change but there was something else missing. I changed my hair and my clothing and I got piercings what else am I missing? Then it hit me. I flexed my arms and well I had no body fat what so ever I mean I still have my awesome abs no one knows about but I’m a bit on the skinny side.

As I get in the bath I think at how healthy I eat and everything. It’s a good thing to eat healthy but as Finn once said I’m missing out on many greasy foods and well that’s gonna change. I’ll still eat healthy and workout to keep my amazing figure but I’m going to be more open-minded when it comes to eating. Feeling satisfied with my choice I relax in the bath and oh yeah that’s the stuff. I close my eyes and think of all the changes I went through and yeah I may have rushed into this whole bad boy persona but if I stayed the way I was I had the feeling I may have backed out of this and I didn’t want that I didn’t want to be in pain any longer. And to be frank this changed really helps with my self esteem and helps me loosen up. I chuckle at the wording I bet in the distance Santana is saying _wanky_. I then smile at myself at the sudden realization that I can think perversely like all other boys and wow I really have changed and you know what? I’m never going back.

An hour later I’m walking back to my dorm room with a towel wrapped around my waist. I look at the time and see its 9:30 and I then proceed to throw myself on my bed and groan in annoyance. Why won’t time go faster?! Staring at the ceiling I start thinking about Sebastian. Old Kurt might’ve found him hot but would’ve denied it because why would Kurt go out with someone with him? Come on he had standards. But new me oh he found Sebastian really sexy and would love to get fucked by Sebastian and _whoa whoa whoa_ where did that thought come from?! So this is what all the boys meant by constantly thinking about sex and it’s not as bad as I made it out to be. It’s not scary or gross but exotic and it gives me really nice sensations. I go back to the thought of Sebastian and I then reach for my phone and start going through the messages between Seb and I and notice that it’s really easy to talk to him it’s like I’ve known him all my life. I then reach the picture that he sent me and look at it more closely.

The picture shows off Seb’s muscles perfectly and it tells me he does his own amount of working out. His grey beanie covers most of his head but I can see he has brown hair. His smile shows off his perfect teeth indicating that he must floss at least once a day. His lips are nice and smooth and very plump and I wonder what he does with those lips and he is any good at- and I’m stopping right there right now before this goes any further. But as I look down I see something sticking out of my towel and yep too late.

Well this is uncharted territory. I mean yeah I’ve woken up with morning wood before but I usually take a cold shower and forget about it but I’m now a changed man and well I’m about to try one of men’s favorite activity, masturbation. I sit up and throw my towel to my side and look at my little problem, I mean I’m anything but little if you know what I mean it’s more of a big problem, and gently wrap my fingers around mini Kurt. I hiss at the cold contact of my hand on my cock and slowly get accustomed to the feeling. I then start gripping my cock and start experimentally moving and whoa wow that feels good nice even. I lean back to the headboard of my bed and I then start thinking about Sebastian’s lips and how good they would feel around my cock. The thought makes an unexpected noise to escape my mouth. Without thinking I start moving my hand up and down and started going with male instinct. I think of Sebastian of kissing my neck erotically and think of him running his hands through my hair while touching my cock intimately. More moans start pouring out of my mouth as I rub my thumb over tilt on my cock and wow did I just growl? Yep I just growled.  I think of Sebastian talking dirty to me and, who’ve thought I had that kink, of him leaving hickeys all over my body and slowly biting a spot behind my ear that makes groan loudly in pleasure seriously how do I know all of this stuff? I then start feeling this warm feeling at the bottom of my stomach and I figure it means I’m reaching my climax. I then start pumping faster and harder and I tried my best to keep quiet but I let loose and started moaning louder and louder until white flashes across my vision and I cum across my stomach and some of my chest. Breathing heavily I reach over my nightstand and grab some tissues and start wiping myself off. After I’m done cleaning myself I just sit there and think to myself _why haven’t I been doing this my whole life_? This is the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced! On a more serious note I just masturbated off a guy who I haven’t even seen in real person yet. Somehow that didn’t really bother me. There are people who jerk off of other people they haven’t met, guys watching porn for example. Seriously if I’ve been missing out the wonders of masturbating who knows what else I’m missing out on.

I slowly get up and walk to my dresser and pull out some boxers and put them on. I contemplated changing now but my date with Sebastian isn’t for another few hours and I’m comfortable the way I am now. I then turn on my radio and check the different types of music playing until I hear one song that catches my attention. I turn up the volume up high and start moving to the beat until I’m full on dancing.

_Be my bad boy, be my man_ __  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend.  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand,  
That I don't need you in my life again

I started singing to the top off my lungs while jumping everywhere.

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_  
Be my weekend lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

I then start jumping on my bed and started doing mid acrobatics midair, thank you Sue. I am loving this song!

_Bad Boy!_  
You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time  
You just pushed me aside

_You never thought that a_  
Boy could be strong  
Now I'll show you  
How to go on

I changed the girl into boy in order for this song to fit me _._ I then did a flip off the bed and started singing even louder if that was possible. Damn the consequences I mean Dalton had thick walls anyway.

_Be my bad boy be my man_  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

_Won't you be my bad Boy_  
be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

During the ending of the instrumental solo I started jumping once again on my bed and started to do some wacky moves that had me laughing. When the song finished I ended up being on the floor laughing my guts out. Wow I haven’t let go like this in forever and haven’t laughed this hard either and wow what does that tell me about my life? Seriously who said you need Blaine to have fun? I just had one of the most amazing times and I was by myself. Seriously I needed to stop depending people, in the end they are only going to let you down anyway.

I clock at my clock again and see its 10:00. I smile I told Sebastian we were meeting up around 12 at the Lima Bean. It takes me half an hour to drive there so I’m still good. The Lima Bean is located in between Lima and Westerville the drive is long but the coffee there is worth it. I get up from the floor and start heading towards my wardrobe to choose my outfit for today. I look through my new clothing and pull out black skinny jeans the ones that show off my assets perfectly I mean he wanted to see my ass so why not give him a good display? I then pull out a grey V-neck with a simple red stripes going across the shirt, my black beanie, my leather jacket and finally my new red vans. It’s not an extraordinary outfit Kurt Hummel would have made but it was simple and hot and I’m going for simple and hot nowadays.

After I put on my outfit and am done with everything I once again look at the time and see its 10:45, perfect timing Kurt I think to myself. I grab my wallet, keys and my phone and start heading out. I open the door slowly and look out of the hallway checking if there was anyone passing by. Once the coast is clear I come out of my room and start heading towards the parking lot. I start my car and head out towards the Lima Bean with excitement rolling off of me in waves. If I were paying more attention to my surroundings I might’ve noticed a certain blonde Warbler watching me with confusion written across his face.

As I watched Kurt leave the school grounds questions were running around my head. Where is Kurt going? I thought Blaine said Kurt was sick if so why does Kurt look completely healthy and happy? The reason I was out of class was to check up on Kurt and see he was alright and maybe even talk to him. Did Kurt **lie** to Blaine? Well that’s a first but seeing as Kurt is going through some changes right now I have a feeling we will be seeing more firsts. Why would Kurt lie? Most importantly why would he lie his way out of going to class? I don’t like this I don’t like this at all. Kurt is skipping school and is heading towards who knows where and is lying to Blaine. Things all of a sudden started to feel more real and a lot more alarming. _Shit! Kurt is skipping school and is heading towards who knows where and is lying to Blaine_!! As I was mentally freaking out I didn’t notice I started walking back and forth. I didn’t notice I was out of class for more then 20 minutes now and I certainly didn’t notice a certain brown hair Warbler standing in front of me. _Thwack!_ I crash into him bringing us both onto the ground. I hear a groan and open my eyes to see a slightly hurt and worried Nick. I blush and quickly get off of him and then help him off the ground.

“I’m sorry Nick I didn’t see you there” I apologize. Nick looks at me for a second before responding.

“Yeah I saw and felt that. Why were you pacing? You looked out of it for a moment. I came to look for you because you’ve been out of class for almost half an hour now.” I widened my eyes. Half an hour? Was I really that deep in thought? “What’s wrong Jeff?” Nick asked.

“I guess the whole thing going on with Kurt just suddenly hit me and it’s freaking me out” I look at Nick a crazed look on my face. He seems to know what I’m feeling by the look on his face.

“I know what you mean Jeff. None of this feels real. Kurt went from being him to some other person in a span of one to two days. How crazy is that? But why are you freaking about it now?” Nick asked gently. Seriously its times like these that make me like the boy even more.

“Remember how Blaine told us Kurt wasn’t in class was because he was sick?” Nick nodded “Well I just saw Kurt leave school on his car looking healthier and happier than I ever seen him. He doesn’t look sick at all! Which makes me think why would Kurt lie and why would he skip school and all of these questions just attacked me!” I sigh and look at Nick who looks just as concerned as I was a few minutes ago.

“You’re right Jeff this is weird but look at the last few days Kurt has been acting everything but himself and skipping school? I don’t know I guess I saw it coming.”

I nodded in agreement. “Well let’s head back to class Nick we’ll think more about this later with the guys when we head to the Lima Bean later”. Nick looks at me as if were going to say something but held in it at the last minute and nodded and started walking towards class with me tagging along. As we arrive at class I’m left with one question circling around my head.

_Is our Kurt gone for good?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah that happened. There was a bit of Niff and Kurt discovering himself. The song Kurt dance and sang to is called Bad Boy by Cascada. Yeah I’m sorry if my itty bit of smut sucked I’m still a beginner when it comes to writing smut.  
> Question: What do you want to happen on Kurtie and Sebby’s date? Feel free to respond and give your opinions.   
> Remember: Reviews= Me trying to update faster.  
> Until next time Adios!


End file.
